


Like a cowboy

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sam, Bottom Castiel, Episode s13e06: Tombstone, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jack is adorable, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Dean and Cas go back at the motel and wait for Sam and Jack to return from their grave digging. But they're taking too much time and Dean is bored, so much bored.Set between Cas and Dean asking questions and Sam and Jack going around as FBI agents or, as I prefer to call it, a missing scene from 13×06 Tombstone.





	Like a cowboy

«Dean» Cas giggles. He honest-to-God giggles.

«Come on,» Dean kisses him again, walking them backwards to the little bedroom of their motel room, «Sam just texted me and he said they need some more time» another kiss, «and I'm bored»

«We should work on the case»

«It's not like we have a lot to work on» Dean replies falling on his bed, Cas on top of him, «something with teeth, there's plenty of things with teeth»

Cas looks down at Dean with such intensity in his eyes and a fond smile on his lips that leaves Dean breathless. He thumbs at Cas's eye crinkles. «And I missed you»

Cas leans in and kisses Dean slowly, his hands on either side of Dean's face. When he breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead on Dean's. «I missed you too»

Cas feels Dean's hands traveling up his thighs to his hips.

«When this is over, when we're back home,» the hunter says, «we're gonna talk about you annoying the shit out of that thing in the Empty»

«Deal» Cas says and kisses him again.

Cas grounds down on Dean's hips, seeking some friction and Dean gasps in his mouth. Soon, they build a rhythm that has them both moaning softly, then Dean says, «Gotta lose the clothes, Cas, wanna feel you» Dean moans, then adds, «but leave the hat on»

«You're unbelievable» Cas says. He moves one hand and they're naked.

«Well, that was useful» Dean smirks and puts one hand on the back of Cas's neck, bringing him down for another kiss, their hips never stopping.

«Do you have lube?» Cas asks.

«In my duffel» Dean replies and moves to take it from under the bed, but Cas stops him by touching his wrist.

«Let me» he says and Dean sees the purple bottle fly from under the bed to Cas's hand.

«That's some Jedi shit» he smirks, «it's hot»

Cas laughs, hot and dirty, and kisses Dean, it's more tongue than anything, and Dean pushes his hips up, making Cas groan in his mouth.

«Wanna ride me, baby?» Dean asks breathless, «Like a cowboy, with that hat and everything, you're a sight»

«That what you want, uh?» Cas says, sucking at Dean's neck, with one hand searching for the lube previously tossed on the bed. He sits up, smearing some on his fingers and reaching behind himself, and inserts one finger inside. Dean bites at his lip, moaning at the sight.

«Fuck Cas, you're so hot»

Cas smirks and inserts another finger. Dean knows he's using his Grace to speed things up.

Dean sits up and closes his lips on one of Cas's nipples, getting a moan from the Angel, who inserts another finger inside.

A couple of minutes later, Dean feels Cas's hand on his cock, the slick of lube joining their heavy breathing. Then Cas is sinking down slowly, inch by inch.

«C Oadriax» Cas exhales when he's fully seated.

«One day, I'm gonna learn enochian» Dean says but his words finish in a moan when Cas starts undulate his hips, a smirk on his face watching Dean come apart under him.

They find a rhythm soon enough, with Cas sinking down and Dean moving his hips up to meet the Angel's trusts. Cas comes with Dean's hand on his cock, followed by Dean seconds later.

Cas falls on Dean who puts his arms around him, both breathing heavily.

«I missed you so much, Cas, I thought I would never see you again» Dean says softly in Cas's ear.

Cas turns his head to kiss Dean's jawline, «I'm here now, Dean, I'll never leave you again»

Dean takes off Cas's stetson and throws it on the other bed. «Promise?» he asks and Cas nods, the smile he reserves only for Dean on his handsome face, and kisses him. They stay like that for a while, then Cas moves to lay next to his hunter, facing each other, hands intertwined. Dean puts the covers on their naked bodies.

«We should get dressed before Sam and Jack come back» Cas says, his thumb drawing little circles on Dean's hand.

«Mmh, five more minutes» Dean replies, leaning close to rest his forehead on Cas's.

After few seconds, he says, «I don't want to keep us a secret, Cas, not anymore. I love you, and more than anything I want Sam to know»

Cas smiles, and it's so radiant Dean is sure the sun would be ashamed. «Dean» he says caressing his lover's face, «I want nothing but for you to be happy, and if you're ready to let Sam know, I'm with you»

Dean brings their joined hands to his lips, «I'm ready» he says.

Cas cleans them both using his Grace after that, and they talk about everything and nothing, until they hear the door open and Jack's voice coming through the other room.

«Sam thinks he knows what we're after, he says it's a...» he stops, when he opens the saloon doors that separate the bedroom. He tilts his head, «What's going on?»

«Jack, wait» they hear Sam say and after some seconds, he appears behind Jack, his eyes falling on Dean and Cas too.

«This is exactly how it looks like» Dean says gesturing at the two of them.

Silence stretches for a moment too long and Dean starts fearing Sam's reaction. He's expecting disgust, maybe even pity, but what comes out of Sam's mouth is an enthusiastic «Finally!»

Dean goes to open his mouth, but Sam beats him to it, «I'm happy for you guys, I honestly had had enough of the sexual tension, it was killing me!»

«Wait, so you...» Dean says, «you don't mind?»

«Of course not» Sam smiles, «you're my brother and Cas is my best friend» he shrugs, «I want you two to be happy»

«Thank you, Sam» Cas smiles back.

«Someone can tell me what's going on?» Jack asks again, looking at the three men.

«Me and Dean are a couple» Cas replies.

«So...» Jack starts, then seems to think about it, «Dean is... my father too?»

This earns a laugh from both Sam and Cas while Dean hides his blush under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> C Oadriax = Oh Heavens


End file.
